


Wayward Son of a Wayward Father

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: SuperWolf [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Superwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Mary's back and she's reunited with her boys...and meets Stiles.She's more uncertain than ever but desperate to hold on to the John she knew and not wanting to accept the John he became after her death.Anyone who discusses death with their spouse gives them a blessing of how they'd want them to move on and be happy. Mary had been that sort of person, thinking it was one of those random emotional conversations one has at some point in their marriage.Fast forward to being brought back to life and meeting the son of your husband and a woman you don't know...





	Wayward Son of a Wayward Father

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest. I don't read a lot of SPN/TW crossovers but I see a lot of edits and it always has Stiles and the Winchesters being brothers. It's not thought about too hard I suppose, but the age gap always kinda bothered me and made me crave what elements of origins these edits were coming from. Because of the age gap, Stiles would be older, only a year or so younger than Sam if he were both Mary and John's son.
> 
> How did the Sheriff fit into it? Was adoption in any way or form involved? 
> 
> Well in this version I have the more so logical origins of Stiles Winchester. John is the biological father and Claudia is the mother...for how? Read on!

"On the ground!" Mary demanded as she pointed her gun at the stranger. Even though he was young, no older than 18 if she had to guess, she knew better than to assume someone was an innocent person in situations like these. 

Not to mention he was holding a gun right back at her. 

"I don't think so, bitch! Where's Sam?" He demanded. There was a fire in his amber eyes that burned with intensity and worry. 

Another man showed up and marched to stand by the boy. "Stiles, are you alright?" 

"I am...But I'll be better when she tells us where they took Sam." 

"I agree." The man in the trenchcoat said in a deadly voice. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean came in and broke the tension. 

Everyone turned to him as he came between them. The boy was shocked, as was the man, but he snapped out of his stupor faster and smiled as he hugged Dean. "Dean! You're alive!" 

"Yeah...I am." Dean agreed as he hugged the man back. When the man pulled back, Dean pulled the younger one into his arms to hug. Which was returned by the boy as well. 

"But I don't understand. What happened to the bomb. God's sister?" The other man asked confused. 

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to find Sam." Dean said.

"Dean..." Mary spoke softly. 

"Right. Uh. Cas, Stiles...this is Mary. Winchester. Mary, this is Cas and Stiles." Dean introduced them awkwardly. 

Both Stiles and Cas frowned at that, but it was Cas who spoke first. "Mary...your mother?"

Dean only gave him a 'yeah, I know' facial expression. Stiles's shocked expression was even bigger than before. 

"Who are they?" Mary asked. 

"Cas is an Angel. With a capital A." Dean explained further. Though his eyes shifted towards Stiles and his expression changed to one of wary. They needed to focus on finding Sam and he felt that revealing who Stiles was would cause problems. 

"Angel?" Mary repeated, looking very skeptical though trying to process it. Then she looked at Stiles. "And you?" 

Stiles could see herself bracing for whatever. He looked at her and tried to get a good read on her. She was nervous. The way some characters in _Doctor Who_ have acted when they've time traveled. Brave people who usually tackled everything head on without hesitation. But there was hesitation now. Because the unknown had become far more terrifying than it used to be. Stiles shared a look with Dean, who had a very pleading look. Stiles doubted Dean even knew what he was asking of Stiles, but Stiles gave him just what he needed; some breathing room.   
  
"Me? I'm just...a kid that got wrapped into this hunter life. Sam and Dean took me in. They've helped me survive this crazy world...they're family." It was phrased so it was both the truth and something that could be taken as something only akin to the truth.   
  
"We can continue this later. Right now we need to find Sam. What happened?" Dean asked, getting the focus back on Sam. 

* * *

 

"Hey...so I thought I'd bring you this. I don't even know if you like tea or not." Sam rambled awkwardly as he offered his mother the cup. 

She took it with a smile. This was part of her new norm. Being awkward around her sons who were hers but not hers at the same time. But they were trying...it's just that neither side really knew how to gap the distance created over some 30 odd years. 

"I do. Thank you." 

"I'm also here. You know, if you...if you wanna talk." Sam offered. This was as bashful as he's been since he was an awkward teenager. Though he thinks part of him should care, the fact that his mother is back makes it all okay. 

After a brief and more awkward conversation, he hands over John's journal and tells her. "But mom....having you here. It fills the biggest gap there was." 

They hugged and then Sam wished her goodnight and was about to leave when she stopped him. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam questioned as he turned back around, ready to answer any question she had. 

"Stiles...who is he? Who is he really? I have a feeling there's more to him than what you're all telling me." 

Sam squirmed a bit in his place before he stepped fully back into her room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about how to phrase his words. 

"Stiles is...our brother."

"Like...brother in arms?" She asked him as she sat back in her chair, but turned to face Sam. 

Sam made a face and wouldn't meet her eyes. "No. As in...John Winchester's blood." 

"Oh." Was all she said. She sat up straighter, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. It wasn't like they hadn't had that talk. With hunting being so close to her family, the 'if I die' conversation happened with more genuine intent. Her father Samuel would have wanted her to keep on going with the 'family business' despite that being the last thing she wanted. She wanted to live a normal life...and she wanted her sons to do the same. Though she didn't like thinking about her own death, the feeling of the deal she made with that demon to bring back the love of her life weighed heavily on her. She didn't want John to ever have to live with that same pain. 

It was when she was pregnant with Dean that they had that conversation. It was late at night, she was eight months pregnant, and the new parent feeling was scaring the hell out of both of them. She made John promise that if anything happened to her during childbirth or ever...as hard as it was, to live happily and that intended moving on. It was one of those talks couples had once in their relationship. Putting up conditions of what the 'next Mr. or Mrs' could and couldn't have that was claimed...

Having come to face with that reality now was...reeling. 

"Mom?" Sam asked while giving her a worried look. 

"Sorry! I'm fine. I am..I'm just..."

"Well, it's...it's a weird situation. He's not like...from another relationship. Though that's happened before, we don't talk about that. For many reasons." Sam said with a bit of a far outlook before he focused back on his mom. 

"What does that mean?" Mary asked. 

"It means...once when we were hungry and dad was very low on cash and there weren't many ways to make money...he provided. He saw an ad and he...uh...he donated to a sperm bank." Sam blushed. He wasn't sure why that story was so embarrassing but it was. 

"Stiles is a...tube baby? How did you find out about him?" 

"We were on a hunt. The monster of the week was going to kill the youngest of us. Dean and I assumed it meant me but we were wrong. We gave chase and found Stiles. We learned that his parents wanted a child but couldn't conceive naturally. They had a donor and by rules of technically...Stiles is our brother. Half brother but...he lives with us now." 

"What happened to his parents? Did he have a normal life? What happened?" She was torn by all of the emotions inside of her. A bit of jealousy, though that was washed down by concern and a mother's worry. Both for her son and something of John's that remained on this planet. She flashed back to when she first encountered Stiles and realized in that moment she saw something familiar. She saw a bit of John from the army days. 

"His mother had died when he was younger. His father was the sheriff of the town they lived in. It was just them...he was kind of a loner. Had one friend though. Best friend...but then things got weird and complicated. And him being a Winchester by blood made his life even more complicated. The threat to him wasn't one to easily beat...so we offered him refuge. It felt like our responsibility. Along the way, we defeated the threat but grew as a family. Stiles _is_ a Winchester. We need him. He needs us." 

"What about his home?" 

Sam was quiet for a long moment before he answered. "It's still there. And we know the Sheriff is still looking for his son. But...he hasn't left us. And...we're not kicking him out yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you've enjoyed. Please leave a kudos and comment if you can~


End file.
